In recent years, an electric vehicle which drives a wheel with driving power generated in an electric motor using electric power supplied from batteries has been developed. The electric vehicle includes an inverter (motor driving device) which drives the electric motor using the electric power supplied from the batteries, an electric wire (power line) connecting the batteries to the inverter, and an electric wire connecting the inverter to the electric motor (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). In an electric motorcycle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the wire connecting the motor driving device to the motor extends in a forward and rearward direction along a swing arm.